Rabbids of remnants moon
by J-reaper
Summary: Rabbids have invaded the world of remnant. As the growing pile of chaos increases will rabbids be a force for good or evil? (odd crossover but thought be fun to do)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm simply stating that the technology is an immense breakthrough in extracting dust crystals which as huntresses in training we should be fully aware of…."

Yang rolled her eyes at Weiss, clearly unimpressed "it's a giant magnet that attracts rock"

"it's far more than that I have you know" giving yang a sharp glare

Ruby continued to watch as the conversation slowly sapped her of her energy leaving her an exhausted heap on the canteen table. She understood Weiss's excitement, more dust was always a useful thing for everyone, but they certainly didn't need an explanation on how the machine worked. Ruby furrowed her brow, something on attracting and rearranging rocks using dust….

Glancing out across the bustling canteen ruby watched as people joked and ate lunch as they did every day. Team JNRP sat close by on the table next to them, Nora turning her mashed potatoes into a fort while ren scolded her, Blake reading her latest book, jaune and Pyrrha was discussing tactics, all so much more interesting than what she was doing.

"aaaaaaahh" ruby pushed her head into her arms, she was just so BORED. No missions, no new games, no new books, stuck listening to Weiss yammer on, wasn't there anything going on?

Emotional fed ruby got up sluggishly "I'm going for a walk, need to stretch my legs" voice lacking all energy

"NO! ruby don't leave me here with her! I fear my brains will melt if I have to listen to another word of this!" yang said mockingly, her hand on her chest in a dramatic manner

"you should be grateful you brute, you clearly need the education from what I can tell" Weiss huffed

"oh, really, whys that?" yang's tone becoming low and dangerous

Deciding now was a good time to leave ruby made her way quickly out of the canteen as tensions began to rise. Making her way through the halls of beacon the large crowds began to dwindle until she was all but alone.

Ruby glanced around aimlessly, searching for something to amuse her. Empty classrooms, empty halls, metal knights, wooden floors, white rabbits playing with fire extinguishers…

Ruby froze

Wait? What?

Slowly turning around ruby was met with the most bizarre site of her life of three white looking rabbits tinkering with what appeared to be a shopping trolley and some fir extinguishers.

"bwah bwah, bwah bwah!" one stood proudly on the trolley, waving his arms wilding he made gesturing motions to the other fire extinguisher laying on the floor, indicating more was needed than there already was.

"bwah bwah bwah" the other two rolling their eyes as they continued to do most of the work unhappily

Slowly the cogs in ruby's mind began to turn

Her face began to lighten up instantly and her body began to fill with all her lost energy, there was somebody new and to top it off where making something that looked like it was a lot of fun.

She needed to be a part of this, at least it might entertain her for a little while.

"um…. Hey… I'm Ruby, soooo…. who you and what's with the trolley?" ruby asked both curious and excited

Surprised at the sound all three turned around but quickly gave way to fascination upon seeing ruby. They looked at ruby in wonder, staring at her red and black combat outfit in approval but most of all her silver eyes had captivated them almost as much as the moon once had.

"guys?" waving her hand to see if they were okay

Snapping out of there daze the rabbits became highly excitable jumping up and down and pulling on the hem of her dress. Backing up a little at the attention, decided to repeat. her question.

Taking a moment to think the leader replied with "Rabbids" before making driving motions and whooshing noises before pointing at the cart.

Rabbids? Ruby pondered on this for she had never heard of a rabbid, maybe they were related to faunas somehow though unlikely looking at them. She'd have to ask Blake later about it. At the moment Ruby further examined the cart figuring there was at least 15 fire extinguishers strapped to the back at of the cart at this point.

Looking at ruby's face scrunched in concentration as she examined the makeshift vehicle, the rabbids could only mistake her expression for one more inclined to displeasure. What they lost in intelligence they made in their emotions and it took them only a moment to make their decision. "BWEH!" waving gently to get her attention gestured for ruby to hop into the cart "bweh" before each of them began to clamber inside.

A smile crossed ruby's face, well that would a lot of fun, something she was craving desperately right now, and it was nice to hang out with some new friends something that was always good.

Weiss wouldn't like it though. Ruby's smile faltering, she was to set an example as leader after all and she didn't want to disappoint her partner. Hesitating for a moment she clambered in, shuffling to the back of the trolley. The rabbids cheered at this and took their positions, the leader hopping onto ruby's lap for a higher posing platform.

One ride to the end of the corridor wouldn't hurt and Weiss would never have to know. Besides she deserved a little fun after all she's done and nothing bad could possibly happen, how fast could they even go? It was only a few fire extinguishers after all!

The rabbid began to hit the device repeatably with its head to ruby's concern but chose to ignore it since she considered this to simply how they were.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Pressure released the cart began to move at such speed it slammed ruby to the back of the cart. Moving at a speed that made even ruby feel both sick and a little fearful the trolley began hurtling down the corridor at break neck speeds. The rabbids held on for dear life while the rest of their body's where flapping in the wind due to the acceleration.

To ruby's horror growing horror she watched as the corridor split into two causing them to hurtle towards the opposite wall.

"no, no, no, no, no!"

At the last second the rabbids tilted the trolley down one of the corridors laughing at every second without a care in the world.

This is amazing! I think I'm going to be sick!

Barrelling down another corridor ruby's eyes widened, as she saw the body of student blocking their path.

Students screamed as they were sent hurtling out the way, some through open windows while others into walls. Panic ensured as people quickly tried to get out of the way of the cart, which was difficult since the rabbids steered the cart from side to side.

Books were thrown into the air at least 3 times and more than a few curses were heard.

Looking back at the chaos she winced to see that the foam from the fire extinguishers had covered far too much of the surrounding area as they passed for her liking. This was not working out as well she had hoped it would.

After almost 15 minutes the cart had run out of gas and was finally beginning to slow down to the annoyance of the rabbids who was making their displeasure known by hitting the cart.

Ruby signed in relief before bursting out into laughter. That was so much fun despite how much trouble she's going to be in, she was sure it would be worth it at this point.

What Ruby didn't know was that headmaster ozpin had heard the ruckus and was out trying to determine the cause of the disturbance. The trolley while slowing down had not yet stopped and as ozpin turned the corner coffee in hand had not expected a trolley with one of his students and three rabbids to gently slam into him.

Ruby could only stare in dread at what happened, not because she had hit the headmaster for, he was a very capable hunter after all and the trolley was not that fast at this point. No, it was the spilt coffee that now anywhere but ozpins coffee mug.

"that was good coffee ruby rose"

Yep, they were definitely screwed now

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so this is a new story I'm doing and though it may be somewhat short at points since I do plan on finishing it. There should be, if not now but later on a link to a pic made specifically for each chapter. Feedback is always useful and as such there will be polls posted to ask what I should do better or next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: rabbids against beacon**

"I eh, you see, there was this thing and eh, technically it was there fault!" ruby stuttered as she quickly began to panic under ozpins gaze.

Ozpin glanced down at the peculiar creatures in front of him, looking at them ozpin rather doubted they had the intelligence to cause this much mayhem, but he was not a man to jump to assumptions. Still, it was an issue that needed to be addressed as he was still unsure of how they had managed to gain access to beacon academy at all.

Ozpin signed, this was going to be a long day

"Ruby rose, you and these small creatures shall accompany me to my office where we shall talk about this further" his tone leaving no room for question

Ruby sullenly got out of the cart, things were going so well before and now her team was going to be so mad at her for getting into all this trouble. The scolding from both yang and Weiss will be unbearable that much she knew

Having not only just noticed that ruby had left the cart but that she was incredibly upset at the scolding she was receiving instantly caused the rabbids to scramble after her. Tipping over the cart they followed in the hopes of cheering ruby up once again.

"bweh bweh" one tried patting her affectionately on the leg, when that didn't work, they just kept trying.

Ruby and ozpin trudged steadily back to his office while the rabbids tried everything they could think of from pretending to be a chicken to burping continuously.

The more they continued though, the more embarrassed and worried ruby became by their behavior as well as ozpins opinion of them decreased. Keeping an eye on them ozpin noticed their fascination for ruby but kept his observation to himself.

Naturally, the rabbids were becoming bored with this situation and where beginning to search for something new to do. One of the rabbids hit the leader around the head "bweh bweh bweh" he shouted angrily. This wasn't what they were supposed to be doing, they were wasting time instead of searching the school, its why they made the cart in the first place.

"bweh Bweh" waving his hands indicating he understood but wasn't happy about it

Turning around all 4 rabbids made to wander off to somewhere more interesting

Just as the rabbids were about to leave the rabbids began to levitate much to their giggling amusement "bweh bweh hahaha"

"and where do you think you're going? I suggest we place these miscreants in one of the side offices ozpin" Glinda goodwitch greeted with her riding crop aimed at the floating rabbids

"thank you, Glinda, that will be there useful" nodding in appreciation

Roaring in annoyance as they were taken to the office next door they were quickly dumped and locked within the office. Banging on the doors the rabbids found themselves completely locked in.

The rabbids were left in deep thought or as much thought as they can considering.

This grumpy man had appeared and was ruining all of their fun as well as upsetting their new friend but at the same time, that riding crop had managed to make them move somehow. The rabbid leader thought about this, before having the what he considered the best idea he ever had. If this man was the problem, they simply had to get rid of him as well as obtain that riding crop, it couldn't be that difficult.

Relaying the plan to the others the rabbids began to prepare themselves for battle.

Grabbing whatever they could find furniture was dismantled, curtains were torn apart and plungers from the nearby bathroom stolen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting at his desk ozpin gave ruby a stern gaze "what do you think you were doing? I excepted better from the leader of team ruby, someone could have been injured"

"at the very least it is unfitting of a student of beacon" goodwitch added for good measure.

Pulling the hem of her skirt ruby twisted nervously "I'm sorry professor ozpin, I didn't believe the cart could move than a few feet, I didn't mean for It to happen when they suggested it"

Ozpin poured himself another cup of coffee, grateful to replace the one he lost earlier "that may be so, but it doesn't excuse what happened. You said these rabbids where the cause for all this?"

Nodding viscously "eh yeah, they built the cart and well there very…. odd"

Gathering information on these rabbids was important as there were increasing reports of these rabbids being seen throughout all of remnant from some unknown source.

Right now, he needed to know just how much of a threat to people's safety they truly were

"any idea where they're from? What hey are after? Anything detail they may have done will be useful"

Ruby gave this some thought "well not really, they seem a little dopey but apart from that…. Well they seemed to really like my eyes for some reason but beyond that"

Ozpin and Glinda shared a look of concern that went unnoticed by ruby. Silver eyed people were always at risk and a sudden interest by some unknown group was worrisome.

"ruby, right now ….."

BANG

Bursting through the office door was all four rabbits riding a makeshift catapult made of duct tape and furniture.

Reading themselves for battle ozpin, Glinda and ruby couldn't help but notice that three of the rabbids were now wearing makeshift outfits that looked similar to their own right down to the minor details.

Ozpin rabbid swirled his cup of water before taking a sip "bweh bweh" his green scarf muffling his voice while he tried to look overly sophisticated.

Ozpin stared

They all stared

…

….

This was the stupidest thing they had ever seen

How did they even make those? And ozpin did NOT act like that!

Taking the silence as the que they fired the leader rabbid straight from the catapult at Glinda and rushed to battle

 **(RWBY season 1 theme song begins to blare throughout the office)**

 **(They see you as small and helpless**

 **They see you as just a child)**

"BBBWWWWWEEEEEHHHHHH" screaming he headbutted Glinda before bouncing off.

Glinda stumbled, her head throbbing at the attack before lifting the rabbid up and throwing him back across the room screaming.

 **(Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild**

 **Prepare for your greatest moments)**

Rabbid ozpin rushed ozpin and hit him on the shins with what ozpin noticed was one of his own coffee mugs. Wincing in pain at the repeated attacks he activated his aura and kicked the rabbid not rather gently.

"BBBBWWEEEEHHH"

That was rather satisficing and that meant was one at least taken take care off

 **(Prepare for your finest hour**

 **The dream that you've always dreamed is**

 **Suddenly about to flower)**

Ruby wasn't fairing as well on her own as her desire not to hurt the ruby rabbid left her with little options. Hitting ruby frantically with a toy scythe ruby rabbid made swooshing noises with each hit though the attacks were actually rather strong and would have left many bruises if not for her aura.

Throwing a bunch of petals in ruby's face the rabbid used the opportunity to hit ruby rather hard on her leg.

Annoyance flared throughout ruby resulting in ruby to spin rapidly, creating a swirling cloud of roses that made a whirlwind that lifted the rabbid into the air before throwing her across the room with the others.

 **(We are lightning**

 **Straying from the thunder**

 **Miracles of ancient wonder)**

Glinda rabbid had used the distraction to grab hold of Glinda's riding crop and was refusing to let go, hitting Glinda on the hand with her own much to her annoyance.

"let go the infuriating brat!"

"bweh bweh!"

To their surprise, the other rabbids had returned and appeared completely unharmed. They should have been incapacitated for hours but it appears they were more resilient than expected.

Ozpins eyes narrowed, how interesting

 **(This will be the day we've waited for**

 **This will be the day we open up the door)**

Jumping onto the catapult the rabbids launched themselves and the catapult once again at Glinda and Ozpin. Just as they were about to make contact Glinda and ozpin sidestepped out of the way, the catapult hit Glinda rabbid causing her to join the others on the moving catapult.

Forward.

Past the professors

Straight through the office window.

"BBBBBBBWWWWWWEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH"

 **(I don't wanna hear your absooooollllllluuuuu…)**

Ruby, ozpin and Glinda rushed to the window to see the rabbids hitting every rock and tree down the bottom of the tower.

"bweh bweh!" angry yells were heard

"see, I told you it was there fault" ruby pointed frantically

Ozpin looked at his destroyed office, broken walls and desk lay everywhere and if the catapult and clothes were any indicator so was another one.

Ozpins eye twitched, this was going to be a real pain

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey, hoped you liked this chapter. Thought it would be an interesting idea to see the rabbids fighting a little. Thinking of moving to other rabbids and more how they annoy certain characters in later chapters. Say what you would like personally in the polls and reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: growing irritation**

"Grim attack! Everyone get to the shelter!"

Dozens of people were running down the street fleeing to safety from the impending Grimm attack that had been spotted. Homes and activities were abandoned as fear took hold leaving the town a ghost town within a matter of minutes if not for the soldiers.

Soldiers ran across the walls activating the defences and preparing themselves for what was about to come. Weapons were drawn and loaded while the commander barked orders at everyone he came across.

"rrrooooooaaaaaaaarrrrrr!"

CRASH

Soldiers all over the town turned their weapons to the northern entrance, while the guards to the north scrambling at the realisation the Grimm were already within the walls. They had gotten past their defences; the wall cannons were next to useful now making this a close combat fight.

Sweat rolled down the soldier's brow as they aimed their weapons, preparing themselves for the fact this might be there last day alive.

"I need eyes on them people! Status check now!"

"negative commander"

"negative over here commander"

"negative here as well…. WAIT! I see something, 10 o'clock by the store front"

A cloud of dust spilled into the surrounding street before a large Beowolf emerged growling, its fangs barred and ready. Its black outline visible through the dust cloud it had created.

It moved towards the soldiers its red eyes glimmering a bloody red.

"open fire!"

The ring of machine guns could be heard as rounds of ammo were used with the intention of destroying this Grimm that threatened there home.

The Beowolf howled at the onslaught and ran parallel to the soldiers through the rows of houses houses.

"Its gonna flank us! Shoot it now!"

Houses were ripped apart from the gun fire as they tried desperately to kill the Grimm. Bullets had clearly hit the creature leaving noticeably holes but no matter how much damage it took, to their horror it just continued its rush straight for them.

The Grimm was almost on top of them and they readied themselves for the fight ahead, that was until to there relief the Grimm finally collapsed before them.

"is it dead? Someone take a look"

Inching forward cautiously one of the soldiers tipped the Beowolf to its side.

"bweh bweh"

The rabbid waved happily at the soldier while upset about the broken Beowolf costume was happy knowing he had made such a scary Grimm.

Shouting into the traffic cone the rabbid roared at the soldiers as he stumbled onto his feet

"bwwweeeerrrrr"

The soldier stared at the rabbid

They looked at the town they had almost half destroyed moments ago

They looked back at the rabbid

Moments passed

"son of a £! *#"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Junior watched unamused at the site before him

This is what he got for trying to get information out of these things, dumb as a bag of rocks and annoying as hell he had tried to pry information out of one.

That was clearly a mistake.

"bbbweeeehhhhh bweh"

Junior shook his head, only this could have happened to him

They had raided the kitchen, smashed far too much of his club and scared away all of his customers.

And now he was stuck here watching them dance.

Almost 50 rabbids had taken to his dance floor while the rest continued to raid his club. Though he had to admit they weren't bad dancers.

Wiggle

Twist

Hands in the air

He glared at the DJ who was having far more fun than he should be, Junior would be having words later.

It wouldn't have been so bad if he had gotten rid of them early on but when Melanie and Miltia had tried to kick them out they had somehow wound up falling for the fluffy cute charm. Both were now cuddling some of the rabbids in a loving manner and nothing he said would convince them to get back to work.

Damn these rabbids, his reputation would be ruined after this. It almost made him miss having yang around. Almost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"have any of our operatives discovered anything as of yet?"

"bweh bweh bweh"

….

"nothing at the moment general ironwood but we have everyone we can looking into the matter"

"they've already caused a great deal of damage, we need this situation handled and fast"

"bweh bweh bweh bweh"

…..

"sir? Are you certain you don't want that rabbid removed?"

Ironwood signed at the suggestion.

Yes, he wanted this rabbid removed but they needed information and they weren't going to get any if they didn't try every means possible.

The rabbid quickly glanced up at ironwood before correcting his posture to match ironwoods.

Wearing the same outfit as ironwood this particular rabbid had become very attached to ironwood and had decided to imitate ironwood. In every possible way it would appear.

"it is quite all right, please continue with your duties while I deal with this personally"

"bweh bweh bweh"

Ironwood stared at the rabbid and the rabbid did the same both from the identical chairs.

"now were alone, tell me, what is it that you want?"

"bweh, bweh?"

"mmmmm, can you tell me anything about your species at all?"

"bweh bweh"

"anything at all" ironwood growled in frustration

Growling back at ironwood the rabbid became interested in the different growling noises he could make leaving ironwood complexed at how to interrogate this creature.

Maybe ozpin who something about these creatures, he was always good at gathering information and much more able to handle these creatures.

Well he certainly hoped he could, if not then they were all doomed.

Ggggggrrrrrrrrr, grrrrrraaaaaa, ggrrrrrroooooo, mmmmmmooooooo

Wait what? That last one was not a growl!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey, hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I know this one is a little different than the last two, but I wanted to see rabbids causing a wider range of chaos and irritation across remnant before continuing any form of plot. I am happy to see that people have favourited this story and have added reviews showing that they like it as it makes me want to continue this story. If anyone has any suggestions or questions about the story just go to the poll or review and I will look at it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – These are some very odd Faunus?**

Adam strolled across the stage, his arms behind his backs as he addressed the roaring crowd. He looked out in arrogance at the surrounding people knowing they were all here to join their cause in bringing humanity to its knees. The field just outside the walls of the major city was a perfect place to hold this recruitment.

Adam waved an arm out dramatically, gesturing as though to the whole world.

"have we not suffered enough at the hands of humans? Too long how we sat by silently as our brothers and sisters have died around us due to human hands, no longer!"

The large crowd cheered in response, caught in the atmosphere that Adam had created with his ongoing speech.

Adam smirked, more recruits were always necessary if he was to make all those pesky humans suffer and once all these fools joined up, it would be impossible for them to leave unless they wanted to wind up dead. It had been a while since his last performance and was pleased to see he hadn't lost his touch.

Waving his hand towards his men they began to wheel out a large crate, his special surprise that would be the nail he needed to have a large portion of the Faunus won over to his side.

"we need to not just fight these humans but to destroy them will everything we have with the same mercy that they've shown us. Ladies and gentlemen, behold just one of our latest weapons the laser rifle mark 2!"

People whispered in excitement as the bizarre weapon, made of coils and tubes the weapon was extremely large to carry and had Adam lurching to one side.

Pointing the gun to the sky, Adam readied myself for the recall before pressing the trigger. A single orange stream of energy was shot out into the sky, electricity crackled in an impressive display of power. Unable to withstand the recoil any longer Adam stopped firing and lowered the weapon as he tried to regain his breath.

The crowd cheered as was expected from such a display and Adam raised his fist in celebration along with the rest of the Faunus.

"now who wants a go at trying our new toy?"

Adam scanned the sea of hands, he needed to pick someone who would represent the faunas the most in this final demonstration. A turtle faunas maybe? They tend to have more physical features than most of there kind…. How about…. Ah now there 2 would be perfect.

"you two there, why don't you have a go at this"

Pulling themselves onto the stage the two rabbids clumsily made there way over to where Adam was. Waving at the crowd as they went, they grinned madly at the crowd's cheers.

Raising an eyebrow Adam looked at the daft creatures in amusement.

What kind of faunas where these supposed to be? They where far too short and cuddly to be of any use to him as soldiers, though from the puppy eyes they were getting from the crowd that might work in his favour still.

Trying to keep up appearances Adam gave a strained grin and tried to help the poor rabbids.

"now just hold the gun and aim. All you have to do is pull that trigger ok?"

The two rabbids jumped around in excitement "bweh bweh!"

Taking a deep breath, Adam clenched his fists.

"Eh, yes, now the gun please?"

Looking at the forgotten gun both rabbids raised there arms and begun to lift the weapon with great difficulty. Wobbling and forth the rabbids kept getting crushed underneath it to the amusement of the crowd.

" bweeeeeh!" "hahahahahaahha"

Adam almost fed up with there shenanigans marched on over "listen here I am leader of the Faunus and I expect you to take this more….. wait no stop don't!"

Oh no oh no oh no, Adam rushed to grab the gun.

The stupid rabbids had aimed the gun at the ground. "Bweh bweh, BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH"

The rabbids were lifted 100 ft into the air screaming as they went, which would have been fine if not for the laser. As the rabbids wiggled around the laser blasted its way into the crowd, people screamed in panic.

People dived out of the way as it nearly sliced them in half.

"AAAAAAAAAGGHHHH"

Cars, equipment and the surrounding area were all quickly cut in half and set on fire, Adams men hid behind whatever they could find, and the crowd ran for there lives dispersing into the streets.

"Damn you! You've ruined a perfectly good recruitment opportunity as well as my reputation!" Adam raised his sword

"Shoot them down already!"

Rounds of ammo ricocheted off the gun and the two rabbids screamed in terror. Slamming there hand against the weapon the two rabbids looked for anything to make the thing stop.

BEEP

"BWEEEEEEHHHH BWEEEEEH"

The laser end began to heat up before exploding in a cloud of flames. The rabbids shot up like rockets right past the incoming airship.

….

…

"Well Adam, I came here to see your progress, but I didn't except it to go so well. Look at all these new soldiers you were telling me about"

….

…..

"Cinder… shut up… I just…. Need few moments… to get over the fact that those TWO RABBIDS DESTROYED EVERYTHING!"

Collapsing onto the what was left of the stage, Adam stared blankly at the surrounding destruction.

Cinder looked at the destruction more critically, if the rumours were as true as they say these rabbids could cause the mayhem she definitely wanted. Cinder grinned evilly at the idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey know its been a while since last chapter but have been busy with work. Should be much higher update once April starts though. I thought it'd be interesting to see what Adam would think of them and I'm planning on using Torchwick for next chapter due to Cinders interest. If you got any ideas or improvements just mention them and ill look into it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Ruby is mine not yours!**

"Ok, look you have to listen!"

"we don't have to listen to anything you have to say ruby, you destroyed half the school! Your supposed to our leader, I expected more from you"

Ruby stomped her feet and whined.

"Weiss! There were these things called rabbids, they were all white rabbit things and they started all this… I…. this wasn't entirely my fault"

Blake looked up from her book as she lay relaxed in the grass just outside the academy, ruby's claims of talking rabbits starting to get on her nerves.

"ruby I don't appreciate you making up these stories, it just sounds… rather offensive"

Flustered at the accusation Blake was making ruby waved her arms around as she tried desperately to get out of this situation.

Looking rather bored and annoyed a rabbid wandered the perimeter of beacon academy. Find the moon eyed one they said, she's pretty they said bwah bwah bwah!

This girl probably didn't even exist, and they had a rather important job to do as well. They needed that machine! It should have been right where they appeared, but it wasn't, just a lot of angry scientists and soldiers. Now they had to search everywhere!

Hearing a great deal of arguing the rabbid perked up, looking around he suddenly ran into a clearing next to some buildings. Eh, it was just some girls…

No! wait!

Ruby span round in frustration and in slow motion her shiny silver eyes appeared in site of the rabbid, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, just like the moon.

Being grabbed into a headlock, Yang held her struggling little sister and began to pin her down.

"Yang!"

"stop being such a brat ruby, or your big sister is going to have to punish you"

Giving off small kicks in Yang's direction in response, Yang just sighed.

"Alrighty then its time for some… SICK BURNS lol"

"what…oh ….. no no no!"

Yang grabbed ruby's arms and began to twist her hands causing her arm to burn up.

What was sisterly torture for the two of them, appeared only to be actual torture to the rabbid. Gasping in horror at this terrible sight, he began to panic, running around and pointing dramatically, what would they do if this moon creature was to die at the hands of this monster!

With a combination of screaming and crying the rabbid ran as fast as he could for any help he could muster to save ruby at any cost.

Weiss clicked her tongue at the two of them. What silly antics.

Frowning Weiss looked around…. Had she just heard screaming?

Shaking her head, she looked back at her teammates, it was probably just ruby at this point.

An hour later and a sulking team leader, sat off to the side away from her teammates.

If only they would believe her, they never seem to listen!

Picking at the grass, ruby listened to the surrounding nature.

"bweh"

…..

"Bweh!"

….

"BWEH! BWEH! BWEH!"

All four of them looked up at the sudden rumbling noise, just in time to see almost 200 hundred rabbids charge out of the surrounding tree line.

Weiss didn't even react. she couldn't. There were little rabbid people. With plunger swords. This didn't make any sense. Maybe ruby has accidently poisoned her?

Blake naturally believed her PTSD had finally got to her and went back to reading, if insanity had finally reached her she might as well relax.

Ruby jumped up and down in excitement, pointing at them and stating she wasn't a liar. Triumphant that she had won her argument.

Yang on the other hand didn't know whether to laugh or run away. Because they all seemed to be charging straight for her. And they were all dressed as in her exact outfit.

Stopping just in front of Yang The rabbids stopped yelling and the leader ran out towards her. Blonde wig on its head, brown jacket and carboard gauntlets they were clearly small versions of Yang.

Getting over the shock and sensing danger Weiss, Blake and Yang prepared their weapons.

"Soooooo blake?"

"no idea"

"Right… right… um hey there fellow me's….. eh how can I help?"

"Bweh Bweh Bweh… Bweh Bweh"

What came next was probably quite the heroic speech if you spoke rabbid, it was certainly was for the rabbids given the cheers. At the very least they could gather from there actions, pointing and almost charade like explanation, they intended to beat up Yang and…..

All four of them just stared.

"Ah how cute"

"no ruby not cute, they want to kill me and take over as the new Yang!"

"Well that's kinda sweet…. They care that much!"

Blake looked at ruby with a deadpan look "Ruby thats insane"

"Its commitment!"

"look guys fdmjd!"

With a quick throw a plunger attached itself to Weise's face cutting her off from any further conversation.

Wasting no time, the battlefield quickly turned to chaos.

With a few quick jabs and some of yang's amazing power punches rabbids where blasted away left and right. Rabbids ran in panic as their outfits caught fire, hoping above anything the blonde wig wasn't burned.

Blake did a cartwheel and swung her weapon around wrapping a dozen on them up and then using the gun recoil to catapult them away. Screaming as they went, they lay dazed as the battle continued around them.

Retaliating plungers quickly engulfed Blake, the army of rabbid Yang's quickly becoming overwhelming. The kicks and hits only left a few bruises, but she just couldn't move over the sheer number of rabbids surrounding her.

Weiss screamed through the plunger as Blake became lost in a sea of white and yellow. Pulling at the plunger again she cursed the rabbids for finding super glue, she could hardly see with half her vision glue shut as it was leaving her worthless.

Yang blasted another rabbid Yang and watched with satisfaction as it flew screaming from the battlefield. She couldn't help but laugh as she compared this to the scene in matrix 2 fighting all those agents.

The sparks from her gauntlet flew and caught themselves on the hair on the leader rabbid she had just sent flying.

Looking at its burnt hair in horror, she screamed in rage, her eyes turning a maddening red. Her beautiful Hair!

Yelling loudly, she ran straight ran straight towards Yang as dramatically as possible, arm stretched outwards.

Yang rolled her eyes at the nonsense, they couldn't hurt her, she was just too strong after all.

Two rabbids hidden in the grass raised themselves upwards and power lifted the screaming leader upwards.

Straight into Yang's face.

As Yang's nose bled the rabbids looked on in triumph, the evil doer was about to be defeated. Cheers went up and the leader posed heroically.

Then Yang's eyes glowed red and the whole area felt like it was melting from the shear heat that was radiating off of her.

The rabbid leader frowned at this. Maybe they made a mistake somewhere, not sure where though, but somewhere.

Screaming in terror as most of the rabbids ran either burnt or on fire, anyone watching would have considered the events a little horrifying. As Yang destroyed the rabbids like a fire breathing dragon one couldn't help comparing her to a monster burning down a village.

"Y.A.N.G goooooo Yang!"

"Nora get down from there"

"shouldn't we help with this? They are fighting off an army, right?"

"Jaune, do you want to be in the way of that?"

"Yes"

"No Nora, we don't"

"But Blake looks half beaten to a pulp and Wiess is still….. plungered"

"Which I think is a lovely look for her"

"NORA!"

Miles away bound with rope and gagged, ruby struggled as the rabbids carried her to god knows where. Why did they have to be so adorable? She didn't even notice them sneaking up on her when they were offering her that soda.

Surely her friends would have noticed she was missing by, now right? She'll be rescued in no time, sure Weiss would lecture her but its preferable than being eaten or whatever else these creatures wanted from her….. Maybe they were as crazy as her friends were saying…..

Patting her on the cheek affectionately, a rabbid offered ruby a doughnut.

Perking up at the sugary treat, ruby decided she was sure she could make do for a couple of hours until she was rescued.

Many rabbids return – brawl fight

Ruby kidnapped

 **END**

Hey there, I hope you like this chapter of the rabbid rwby series. It was a lot of fun, and I feel like moving just a little more plot will be added know that the build-up is more or less done. I said in the last chapter id do a torchwich chapter well that will now be the next one so you have that to look forward to. A new poll will be added for that chapter so check it out if you want to decide on some aspects of the story. I always check the reviews so if you have any questions I will answer them. Ok bye.


End file.
